


Needs Must

by bigblueboxat221b



Series: Facebook Prompts [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cold, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigblueboxat221b/pseuds/bigblueboxat221b
Summary: Stuck in a coolroom - how WILL they keep warm?





	Needs Must

**Author's Note:**

> For a Facebook Prompt:
> 
> Prompt - John and Sherlock are on a case (details or not at your discretion) that ends up with them stuck together in a very very cold location (again, details are your choice). Sherlock, know-it-all that he is, knows that the best way to conserve body heat is to have skin touching and since he has zero shame, suggests they strip down to conserve heat. Sexy times ensue. 
> 
> Not too sexy, actually, I ran out of words!

“Not again, Sherlock!” John groused, banging futilely on the jammed freezer door.

“Come on, John, it’s not that bad.” Sherlock replied, though the look on his face told John that he knew he’d stuffed up.

“Not that bad? Sherlock, we’re stuck in an industrial freezer on a Friday night in a restaurant that’s closed for the long weekend. I’d say it’s pretty damn bad!” John retorted, hands on hips.

Sherlock had the good grace to look a little ashamed of himself, though he did mutter, “Lestrade knows I was chasing this lead. He’ll be here in six hours, max.”

“Good, someone to identify our corpses, that’s a plus.” John snapped. He glared for a second, and then the tension ran out of his body. “What’s the plan, then?”

Sherlock blinked. “Wait for Lestrade, obviously. We should do our best to maintain our body temperature, however.” He started unbuttoning his shirt, which had John blinking and salivating at the same time.

“What?” John replied stupidly, staring at the pale chest that was being revealed.

“We should conserve our body heat by pressing our bare skin together.” Sherlock replied, dropping his shirt on the floor and starting on his belt.

“Sherlock, is this a set up? Because last month was a one off, I thought we’d agreed on that.” John’s voice was the least convincing thing even he had ever heard, as he watched Sherlock continue to strip down. Long fingers hooked into the waistband of his pants, and Sherlock paused, looking up at John as he slid them down his thighs.

“Needs must, John.” Sherlock replied. The space was small, and Sherlock was able to grab John’s belt from where his socked feet were standing on his clothes. John didn’t object when Sherlock started undressing him too, resigned to the fact that he was about to be naked (again) and pressed up against his flatmate-who-am-I-kidding-it’s-more-than-that (also again). His cock had also twigged to the situation, and was beginning to register its interest in the proceedings. Sherlock left John’s socks but divested him of everything else, leaving the two of them standing naked in the freezer apart from their socks and a pile of clothes. Without hesitation, Sherlock draped John’s jacket over his scarred shoulders, long fingers caressing the bullet wound. Sherlock retrieved his own Belstaff and did the same for himself, wrapping it around John’s body too, forcing them close together. Sherlock’s arms were holding the edges of the coat tightly around John’s waist, leaving John’s arms inside their coats, pressed against Sherlock’s thighs. John elected to wrap his arm around Sherlock, his hands splaying high and lower on Sherlock’s back. Their skin was the same temperature, and the slight friction produced when they shifted their weight was tantalising. John could feel his half-interested erection pressing into the space between Sherlock’s thighs, and though Sherlock did not say a word, his breath quickened against John’s temple. John felt the slight bulge pressing against his tummy start to thicken as Sherlock’s own arousal smouldered and he sighed. It was inevitable, wasn’t it?

“Okay?” Sherlock murmured into John temple, and John nodded.

“I hadn’t planned on last month…” Sherlock admitted, and John jumped in over him, relieved that they would finally talk about the drunken desperate night after death had passed within a whisper of them both.

“Me either.” John replied, his voice muffled from within the Belstaff. Despite his own desire to repeat their encounter, he knew it was rife with potential problems and was a door better left untested. He felt Sherlock’s frame stiffen at his words.

“What?” John asked, working his head out from inside the coat. It was much colder out here, he thought, watching his breath steam in the cold air.

“I hadn’t finished.” Sherlock tilted his head down so he could look at John. John raised his eyebrows, heart starting to beat faster at the honest expression. “I hadn’t planned on last month…being a one off.” Sherlock admitted.

John swallowed hard. “You didn’t?” He asked, knowing the question sounded stupid.

Sherlock shook his head, admitting, “I want more, John. We’re not really friends, but we’re not really whatever comes after that.”

John smiled, a wave of relief washing over him. The longest month of his life, he thought. “Me too, Sherlock.” It was rare he could truly astonish Sherlock, and the change in his face was remarkable, John noted absently.

“Well perhaps we should get dressed, then.” Sherlock almost purred, his cock making a definite jump as he felt the brush of John’s leaping cock between his thighs.

Had they not been such close friends, John would have been confused by this. As it was, it took him a moment to figure it out. “Oh, you dick!” he exclaimed, not letting go of Sherlock. “We did not need to get naked in here, did we?”

Sherlock grinned. “I estimate Lestrade’s arrival in six minutes.” He bent and brushed a kiss against John’s mouth, a sweet promise of things to come.

“Fine.” John groused again, though he was smiling this time. They dressed quickly, making final adjustments as they heard Lestrade and his team struggle to move the heavy object that had been blocking the door.

When he finally opened it, Lestrade said breathlessly, “Hope you two managed to stay warm enough.”

“Bloody freezing, as you well know.” Sherlock retorted, sweeping past.

John stopped to thank the detective for saving them before following Sherlock. Anderson and Donovan were whispering in a corner, both flushing when Sherlock walked by and snorted in their direction.

“I suppose you two stripped down to conserve body heat, then?” Donovan called, her own embarrassment lending an edge to her usual comment.

John stopped, then walked over to them, close enough that he could reply without raising his voice. He leaned in as he said, “Of course we did, Sally. Pressed our naked flesh together to keep warm. And now we’re going home for a thorough shagging. Think of us later, won’t you both?” He sniggered to himself as he strode off to join Sherlock, the horrified look on their faces worth the admission.


End file.
